


Kallen's Last Breath

by cluclu



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, aaaaa, c queen, cc is queen, cc x lelouch ftw, kill kallen ayy lmao, lelouch x cc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluclu/pseuds/cluclu
Summary: What's Kallen's reaction to walking in on C.C. x Lelouch?





	Kallen's Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and my waifu Chinnie <3

"Thanks Ohgi! I'll make sure to give this to Lel- I mean Zero right away!" Kallen said, already running off to deliver the reports to the man she knew as Zero.

"S-sure, no problem! Happy birthday!" Ohgi chuckled.

"Thanks!!!!" she smiled.

Today was a special day for Kallen. It was her birthday! Ever since her brother's passing, she had never properly celebrated. However, after learning that Zero was Lelouch she believed that this year could be different. Maybe... just maybe... she could get closer to Lelouch as a sort of present.

Kallen shook her head to get rid of the dirty thoughts appearing in her mind. She had to focus on getting these papers to Lelouch... or Zero. Plus, Lelouch's mistress, C.C. seemed closer to Lelouch than Kallen was. Kallen had to admit, she was a bit jealous, but she couldn't help but feel that she was more important to Zero's cause than C.C. could ever be.

She ran down the hall to Zero's quarters. She heard strange noises coming from inside, but it did not discourage her from entering the room unannounced. The door opened and Kallen entered with no qualms whatsoever. What she saw, however, caused her heart to drop and shatter into a million pieces. She dropped to her knees, the dozens of reports she had in her hand was dropped all over the floor. Lelouch... making love to C.C.?

"Lelouch... stop." C.C. said calmly, although a blush was spreading across her face.

"What is it?" Lelouch said, turning his head to look at the door. Once he saw who it was, his mouth dropped and he became pale.

Soon the shattered heart of hers turned into a fire of burning rage that she has only felt towards Britannia. Did she hate Lelouch? No. She hated the little witch that Kallen believed was tricking Lelouch.

C.C. and Lelouch proceed to dress themselves and stand up to attempt to explain themselves to their uninvited guest. Kallen, however, wouldn't have it. Instead, she screamed louder than she ever has before.

"We are at WAR right now and you two decide to have a love fest? I can't believe the lack of leadership that goes on between you two at times like these! Sometimes you disappear on us, and now this? I can't believe you Lelouch! Is this what Zero stands for?" Kallen raged.

There was nothing but silence between the three.

"W-why her, Lelouch? What has _she_ ever done for you? Why not me? After all we've been through?" Kallen teared up.

"As selfish and dense as ever, I see." C.C. murmured while smirking.

"Why you little..." Anger built up inside of Kallen - something Kallen has never felt before, not even for her brother - and she couldn't control it.

Kallen charged at C.C., pulling out her wallet knife. The knife soon entered C.C.'s body, causing her to fall. Blood was spreading across the floor. Shock spread across of Lelouch's face, which then turned into outrage.

"Kallen! What have you done!" Then Lelouch's attention turned to C.C. "C.C... are you alright?"

Lelouch kneeled down and held the wounded C.C. in his arms, calling her name. Kallen stepped back in shock, she never knew that she could do such a thing. Tons of emotions stirred inside of her, however none of them was remorse.

"What about me? What about what _I've_ been through! I've done so much for you Lelouch yet you make love to her? She's probably controlling you. Hell, she's the furthest thing from human! She's tricking you into loving her, Lelouch! I- I am a better candidate for your mistress! She does nothing but use you for her own selfish desires!" Kallen exclaimed, desperate for Lelouch's approval.

Lelouch stood up, "You idiotic wench! The last thing you should be doing is making this about you! Are you trying to destroy our whole organization?"

Kallen was taken aback, "L-Lelouch we don't need her to defeat Britannia, all you need is me..." Kallen attempted to kiss Lelouch but was interrupted by a slap.

"You will never know the true me, Kallen. You will never be the most important to me. You will never be the heart of the Black Knights." Lelouch said, sternly.

"And now we see you as a threat to our plan." C.C. said, standing up. Despite her blood stained clothes, she seemed normal - as if the knife wound had no impact on her.

Kallen fell back onto her bottom, looking up at the intimidating yet graceful couple that stood above her.

"Sorry that it had to come to this." Lelouch said, not making eye contact with Kallen.

C.C. took a plate, which used to have pizza on it, and slammed it into Kallen's head; knocking her out.

 

...

 

Kallen woke up inside of her Guren - both her body and mouth tied up. She struggled as a video broadcast appeared onto the screen. It was Lelouch... and C.C. was in his lap smirking. She was mocking Kallen, which made Kallen struggle even more as tears fell down her face.

"Anyone who proves themselves a threat to the Black Knights, Zero, or his mistress C.C. will be eliminated accordingly." Lelouch said, with no sign of saddness in his voice.

Endless thoughts ran through Kallen's mind. What was going to happen to her, why is Lelouch doing this to her, why C.C.? Did Lelouch and Kallen have no connection - romantic or platonic? No matter how hard she struggled, Kallen couldn't break free.

C.C. kissed Lelouch - and Lelouch kissed back. C.C. made sure that Kallen saw it. Then, Lelouch charged up his Knightmare and aimed it at Kallen.

Kallen shrieked and took what she knew what was going to be her last breath. Lelouch fired.

**Author's Note:**

> we hate kallen


End file.
